The present invention is directed to recording sheets, such as transparency materials, filled plastics, and the like, suitable for use in copying and printing applications. More specifically, the present invention is directed to recording sheets suitable for use in both ink jet and electrophotographic imaging processes. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a recording sheet which comprises a substrate; a first coating in contact with the substrate which comprises a crosslinking agent selected from the group consisting of hexamethoxymethyl melamine, methylated melamine-formaldehyde, methylated urea-formaldehyde, cationic urea-formaldehyde, cationic polyamineepichlorohydrin, glyoxal-urea resin, poly (aziridine), poly (acrylamide), poly (N,N-dimethyl acrylamide), acrylamide-acrylic acid copolymer, poly (2-acrylamido-2-methyl propane sulfonic acid), poly (N,N-dimethyl-3,5-dimethylene piperidinium chloride), poly (methylene-guanidine) hydrochloride, poly (ethylene imine) poly (ethylene imine) epichlorohydrin, poly (ethylene imine) ethoxylated, glutaraldehyde, and mixtures thereof; a catalyst; and a polymeric material capable of being crosslinked by the crosslinking agent and selected from the group consisting of polysaccharides having at least one hydroxy group, polysaccharides having at least one carboxy group, polysaccharides having at least one sulfate group, polysaccharides having at least one amine or amino group, polysaccharide gums, poly (alkylene oxides), vinyl polymers, and mixtures thereof; and a second coating in contact with the first coating which comprises a binder and a material selected from the group consisting of fatty imidazolines, ethosulfate quaternary compounds, dialkyl dimethyl methosulfate quaternary compounds, alkoxylated di-fatty quaternary compounds, amine oxides, amine ethoxylates, Imidazoline quaternary compounds, alkyl benzyl dimethyl quaternary compounds, poly (epiamines), and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,594 (Desjarlais) discloses an ink jet transparency which exhibits improved wetting properties, thereby resulting in an even surface distribution of ink on the transparency. The transparency comprises a substantially transparent resinous support (such as a polyester film) and a substantially clear coating thereon which includes a non-volatile organic acid. Examples of preferred non-volatile organic acids include glycolic acid, citric acid, malonic acid, tartaric acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, malic acid, and succinic acid. The presence of the organic acid results in improved wetting of the ink in solid block areas, preventing the ink from coalescing onto itself. Undesired voids and pin holes in those areas where the ink has been applied are therefore avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,985 (Desjarlais) discloses an ink jet transparency which exhibits the ability to maintain the edge acuity of ink patterns or blocks on the transparency. The transparency comprises a substantially transparent resinous support (such as a polyester film) and a substantially clear coating thereon which includes a specific fluorosurfactant. The presence of the fluorosurfactant in the clear coating prevents trailing of the ink. As a result, patterns and ink blocks do not trail into one another on the transparency and maintain their defined shape and size.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,320 (Allen) discloses photocrosslinkable polyesters prepared with 50 mole percent of at least one diol moiety and 50 mole percent of at least two hydroxy-free dicarboxylic acid moieties, about 5 to 45 mole percent, based on the polyester, of the dicarboxylic acid moieties containing a light sensitive grouping. The polyesters are useful in a wide variety of photothermographic elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,405 (Bedell et al.) discloses an ink jet recording sheet comprising a transparent support carrying a layer comprising 5 to 100 percent by weight of a coalesced block copolymer latex of polyvinyl alcohol with polyvinyl (benzyl ammonium chloride) and 0 to 95 percent by weight of a water soluble polymer selected from the group consisting of polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, and copolymers thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,465 (Viola) discloses an ink jet recording sheet coprising a transparent support carrying a layer comprising up to 50 percent by weight of a vinylpyridine/vinylbenzyl quaternary salt copolymer and a hydrophilic polymer selected from the group consisting of gelatin, polyvinyl alcohol, and hydroxypropyl cellulose and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,955 (Ashcraft et al.) discloses an element suitable for preparing transparencies using an electrostatic plain paper copier. The element comprises a polyethylene terephthalate support (polyester), at least one subbing layer coated thereon, and coated to the subbing layer a toner receptive layer comprising a mixture of an acrylate binder, a polymeric antistatic agent having carboxylic acid groups, a crosslinking agent, butylmethacrylate modified polymethacrylate beads, and submicron beads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,837 (Sakaki et al), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a light-transmissive recording medium which has an ink receiving layer formed mainly of a water soluble polymer and a crosslinking agent on a light transmissive substrate, wherein the polymer constituting said ink receiving layer has a crosslinking degree within the range of from the crosslinking degree satisfying the water resistance of the ink receiving layer in to the crosslinking degree giving the ink receiving capacity of 0.2 .mu.l/cm.sup.2 in the ink receiving layer. A recording method employing the above mentioned recording medium is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,680 (Sakaki et al.) discloses a recording medium comprising a substrate and a nonporous ink receiving layer. The ink receiving layer contains a water-insoluble polymer containing a cationic resin. The recording medium may be employed for recording by attaching droplets of a recording liquid thereon.
While known compositions and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a ned remains for improved recording sheets. In addition, there is a need for improved recording sheets suitable for use in ink jet printing processes. Further, a need remains for improved recording sheets suitable for use in printing and copying processes employing electrophotographic-type developers. Additionally, a need exists for recording sheets that enable the formation of images with high optical density. There is also a need for recording sheets that enable the formation of high quality color images with minimum intercolor bleed. In addition, there is a need for recording sheets that exhibit minimum intercolor bleed of color images when the imaged sheets are stored in folders or plastic sleeves. Further, a need remains for recording sheets that exhibit excellent heat and/or humidity resistance. Additionally, there is a need for recording sheets that exhibit minimum blocking (sticking together) at high relative humidities of, for example, 50 to 80 percent and at relatively high temperatures of, for example, over 50.degree. C.